


Freedom

by 27twinsister



Series: AroWriMo 2021 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Aromantic, Headcanon, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Eiji likes his freedom.The note contains my headcanons for Eiji and what the words mean.
Series: AroWriMo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137806
Kudos: 4
Collections: AroWriMo 2021





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Aromantic: Eiji doesn’t experience romantic attraction  
> Allosexual: Eiji does experience sexual attraction

Eiji didn't liked being tied down. He liked being free to do whatever he wanted.  
And that included his relationships, or lack of.  
Eiji didn't want a committed relationship. He travelled by himself or with a group of friends, but never had a boyfriend or girlfriend. That would just...not work for him.  
And Eiji liked that. He liked being able to travel, and meet new people, to do whatever he wanted.  
He liked his freedom. And his not-committed relationships.  
Of course Eiji liked people, and was quite outgoing. He just didn't like committing himself to a single person or place.  
He did have lots of partners. Partners were good. Friends were good too, of course.  
But the idea of having a boyfriend or girlfriend or committed relationship was too...limiting. Eiji wanted to be free.  
He valued his freedom.


End file.
